


Desiderata

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>desiderata: noun: di-ˌsi-də-ˈrä-tah: things needed or wanted</p><p>mid 17th century: from Latin, ‘something desired,’ neuter past participle of desiderare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

> "...You are a child of the universe no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here."
> 
> from Desiderata, by Max Ehrmann
> 
> Tom Hiddleston's reading of 'Desiderata'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJwC2OOgMaA

Without looking up from his microscope, Sherlock murmured barely above a whisper, (perhaps he hadn't intended for John to hear, but that's neither here nor there...) "Why? Why are you here, with me? Why do you love me...no one else ever has..." He went on adjusting and jotting down notes as if nothing had been said.

John sighed and rubbed his face, threw the paper in the stack of unread papers and walked over to the kitchen table/wet lab and sat across from his lover.

"Desiderata, love, necessary. You are necessary. Why? Why do I love you. Some days I wonder. There are days when 'normal' would be lovely, little house with a dog, wife, 2.3 rugrats...9 - 5 at the office, pints at the pub...but then when you look at me, like now, nose crinkled, Mind Palace whirring to a dead stop, and my heart, god, my heart does a flip, and in that moment, I know. I know for certain that I was put on the planet to love you. Why, though, you want to know why...let's see, first of all, your transport, is quite hmmmm...remarkable...no, it is...especially when you blush that particular shade of pink. Your mind, astonishing as it is in action, is even more brilliant at rest, and when I watch you come apart at the seams, there is nothing more breathtaking..."

"Johhhn."

"...and your heart, you have spent your life being told you don't need one, or think you don't have one, but you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever known..."

"I-"

"Sherlock, I am here, with you, because there is no other place for me, except with you."

"It isn't logical."

"No."

"You don't believe in fate or..."

"No. I chose you, you chose me, it wasn't magic..."

"You're wrong, John. You are magic, you see things, know things that no one else has ever bothered..."

"I simply observed, love."

"What can you observe at the moment?"

"Hmmm, pulse rate accelerated, eyes...."

Sherlock reached across the table and pushed John's robe open, placing his hand over John's heart.

"You are the remarkable one, John. God, I love you."

John lifted Sherlock's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You could join me in our bedroom, unless that experiment is more...."

"Lead the way, love."


End file.
